


Remembering What I Want To Forget

by MaggieBlueEyes



Category: Maksim Chmerkovskiy - Fandom, Maksyl - Fandom, Meryl Davis - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieBlueEyes/pseuds/MaggieBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unresolved feelings and nerves come to the surface as two friends meet to perform a dance for charity in NYC in April 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction; other than the charity event itself, the storyline, its characters and the scenarios played out here are just a result of my fanfiction imagination {This was written back before the actual event took place, as you will be able to tell from our male lead's attire}.

The town car pulled up to the front of the building at 583 Park Avenue, and the driver’s voice startled Maks out of his haze. “Mr. Chmerkovskiy? Sir, is something wrong?”

Maks refocused his attention to the man who was addressing him. “What?? Oh, oh, I’m sorry Michael, I must not have been listening. My apologies.”

“Not necessary, sir” Michael replied, “I just said that the information given to me states that the Gala is being held in the Hudson Ballroom is on the lower level. That’s cocktails and dinner, sir”

“That’s fine, Michael, thank you”. Maks reached over the retrieve the small bag down by his feet. He heard Michael’s door open, and the release of the trunk latch. He started to open the door to step out of the car, and was met by the apologetic driver.

“Oh, Mr. Chmerkovskiy, sir, you should have waited for me to get the door for you.”

“Not a problem, really, Michael, I’m not much for formalities. It’s fine.” Michael smiled at him and returned to the trunk where he retrieved Maks’ garment bag. Maks stepped onto the sidewalk, smoothing down any creases in his dark blue silk suit. As he went to accept the garment bag from Michael and thank him for his time, a tall, blonde gentleman approached, smiling and clutching a clipboard.

“Mr. Chermin—Cherminikovsky?” He extended his hand. “I’m Adrian Brooks with Figure Skating of Harlem. It is indeed a pleasure to meet you, sir.” 

Maks shook his hand and nodded. “Maksim Chmerkovskiy, I believe we spoke on the phone? Thank you for having me, and again, sending a limousine for me really wasn't necessary.” Michael was still holding the garment bag containing Maks’ performance clothes, and as Maks went to reach for it, Mr. Brooks stopped him.

“Nonsense! It's the least we could do. We’re so excited to see you and Miss Davis dance for us this evening.” The man handed Maks a small card. “Here is the dressing room location where we will bring your things” The card read ‘Mezzanine Level, Room 120’ . “Please,” he said, gesturing to the main entrance “Please go on inside and relax for a little while before the festivities begin. I believe cocktails are being served in the Ballroom foyer. As you enter the main lobby, you’ll see the signs for the elevators, or for the Grand Staircase, if you prefer.” Mr. Brooks reached down to take Maks’ small bag and then the garment bag from Michael. Acknowledging both men with a nod, he turned and walked away.

Maks smiled at the driver and offered his hand. “Thank you, Michael”

“Thank you, sir” Michael replied, accepting his handshake. ” And I will be back later this evening to pick you up. You have the information I gave you earlier?” Maks patted his interior jacket pocket and nodded, “Yes, yes, I do. I will be in touch later tonight. Thanks again.”

Maks turned and took a couple of steps toward the building. He stopped, looking up at the skyscraper. It was tall and daunting; much like his feelings of being there tonight. He was going to be there with her, dancing with her, holding her in his arms. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. All the way over in the car, he kept reminding himself that this evening was for charity, that it was “business”. No, he couldn’t let personal feelings intervene. He knew he could smile and be charming with anyone he encountered during the course of the night, and that in doing so, it wouldn’t appear that he was paying special attention to her. As he resumed walking towards the main entrance, he thought he heard a voice from somewhere deep inside say “Yeah? Good luck with that”.


	2. Chapter 2

Maks took a sip of his sparkling water, and looked out over the railing to the crowd that was gathered on the level below. He was trying to keep a low profile; after all, he was just a guest-slash-performer here, among a lot of people from her world, the figure skating world. It was rather strange for him, and he wasn’t sure why that was. She had fit into his life, his world so easily. From the moment she first walked into the rehearsal studio, she was a sponge, soaking up everything and anything he taught her. She was eager to learn, and happy while doing it. It was a new experience for him, being with someone who was so unafraid, of trying something new, of growing….and she was so unafraid of him. She saw him at his worst and it didn’t scare her off. He gave her crap and she gave it right back. And strangely enough, in the midst of all of it, she found a way to bring out his best. It had been hidden so long, he didn’t even remember that it existed. He smiled to himself, remembering all the ways she had changed his life, and how he......how he missed it. How he missed her.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts, that he didn’t even hear the person who was trying to get his attention.

“Maks?”

He turned around to see Olympic medalist and DWTS champion Kristi Yamaguchi reaching out to touch his arm.

“Are you okay? You seemed like you were a million miles away.”

Maks brought himself back into the present, smiling and reaching out to touch Kristi on the shoulder. “Was I? I must have been so engrossed in my people watching. It’s wonderful to see you, Kristi, how are you doing?” 

“I’m doing great. Busy as always, but thrilled to be back in New York. FSH is such a terrific organization, and I’m really excited that they’re honoring Evan tonight.”

Maks nodded his head. “It looks like it’s going to be a fabulous evening, and the skating community is well represented, as it should be. I have to admit, I feel a bit like a fish out of water”

“Hardly,” she answered. “I know we’re all looking forward to seeing you and Meryl dance together. It’s been too long.”

“Feels like it’s been forever to me.” Maks took a sip from his glass. Did he really just say that out loud? He looked at Kristi, who had a big grin on her face.

“It’s okay, Maks. I think she said something similar to me a little while ago.”

Maks was caught off guard. She did? She said that? “I didn’t know she had arrived yet.” he said “I haven’t been here long and I hadn’t run into her”

“She’s right down there,” Kristi pointed over the railing.

Maks looked down at the people gathered below, scanning the crowd. At first, he wasn’t having any luck finding her. It figures, he said to himself, I guess I lost my touch. And then it happened, gradually. He noticed a small group of people talking in a circle, and he started to recognize some faces: Scott Hamilton, Michelle Kwan, and the Shibutanis. He kept searching for her face but couldn’t find her. And then she turned around, and all the resolve he had to play it cool went straight out the window. She was there; smiling, gorgeous, the most beautiful woman in the room. Something familiar tugged at his heart and then he realized, she was wearing her hair in the same exact way she did when they celebrated their mirror ball trophy win at Good Morning America. She wore a sparkling but simple gown of aquamarine blue, and he couldn’t take his eyes off her.

Suddenly he heard someone clear their throat, and he realized that Kristi was still there, standing beside him. She had seen his reaction and was smiling.

“C’mon,” she said, taking his arm “Let’s go join them, okay?”

Maks smiled, nodding, and happily escorted Kristi to the Grand Staircase.


	3. Chapter 3

One week earlier, in Beverly Hills

Meryl pulled into the parking spot, and turned off the engine. She shook her head. “This is ridiculous”, she said. She couldn’t believe she had let Jenna convince her over lunch to go dress shopping in Beverly Hills. While they were eating, Meryl had casually mentioned to her that she had yet to find a dress for the Figure Skating of Harlem Gala in New York the following week: 

_“So, what do you need a dress for?” Jenna had asked “I mean, aren’t you and Maks just performing. Don’t you just need something for that?”_

_“No,” Meryl answered “It’s quite a formal affair, and it’s cocktails, followed by dinner and dancing. Our routine will be before the dancing starts….kind of appropriate, dontcha think?” She grinned and winked at Jenna._

_“Wow, so you get to get all dolled up, huh?” Jenna answered, and then switched gears. “Well, hopefully it will be more fun than the last time you saw him.” Her lips turned into a smirk._

_“You promised me we weren’t going to discuss that.” Meryl said, glancing up from her salad._

_“I’m sorry,” Jenna said, placing her fork down on her plate, and focusing all her attention on her good friend. “I just don’t understand any of this. I mean, I love him to pieces, but he has been acting like such an ass lately….even his own brother thinks so! And then, the three of you try to go out for a bite to eat to talk about Sway, and the paps find the three of you, and….the whole thing looks so awkward….”_

_Meryl shook her head and smiled at her. “So much for not talking about it.”_

_Jenna closed her eyes for a second, and then looked up again. “I’m sorry Mer, I just….it’s all so….”_

_“I know,” Meryl said “But it’s like I said earlier. I’m okay with it. I’m doing fine. I was the one who told him the time wasn’t right for me to get romantically involved with anyone. I had no clue that he would go out and start dating his….”_

The phone buzzing brought Meryl back into the present. She looked down at it and saw that she had a text message from Jenna:  
CAROLINE FROM DWTS WARDROBE SAID THAT GALINA IN PERSONAL SHOPPING AT NM WOULD B EXPECTING U WITHIN THE HR. HAVE FUN N DON’T 4GET 2 SEND ME PICS!!!!! XOXO J

Meryl texted back “Pls thank her 4 me. Promise to send pix. Love you, M” 

She grabbed her bag, threw her phone in her pocket and headed towards the department store. 

===========================================================

Meryl was a big fan of high end fashion, but she had to admit that shopping for a dress in Neiman Marcus was somewhat surreal. Galina had been very patient, showing her various evening/formal dresses of varying lengths – but nothing was striking Meryl’s fancy. “Don’t worry, dahling” she said in her strong Russian accent. “We will find something absoluuuutely lovely for you”.

They had been looking at various items for 45 minutes, and Meryl was starting to get discouraged. She had already spent the previous afternoon at a couple of other stores in L.A., searching for the right dress. Why was she making such a big deal out of this? she wondered to herself. Pick out something for you, something that makes you shine, something that you love. To hell with him. Knock the socks off of every guy at the gala.

Damn it. I need to find a dress.

“Frick, frick, frick!” Meryl suddenly said out loud. She looked around, suddenly remembering she was in a very public place. Fortunately, there was no one in her immediate vicinity, including Galina. She then noticed her personal shopper in the distance and started towards her. Maybe she should call it a day.

“Galina, I’m so sorry but….”

“Oh, Miss Meryl, I just found something in the back, and something told me that you just might like it. And, it’s in your size too!” This was starting to sound too good to be true. Meryl smiled at the lady.

“Well, we haven’t had much luck so far, so …..why not?!”

Galina led her to the dressing room where she had hung the dress. Meryl walked in, and put down her purse on the chair as the other woman went over to the garment bag and unzipped it.

“So let’s take a look at what you’ve….” Meryl stopped, letting out a small gasp. “Wow, that’s really….it’s very….” She reached out and touched the sheath and its delicate aquamarine beading. “It’s simply beautiful Galina”.

“Come, _dorogaya_ , let us try this on. I think you will look like a _printsessa_ ”

Meryl smiled shyly, recalling another time when she was called that, rather routinely. She gave the saleslady a big, warm smile.

“Yes, let's try it on.”

Twenty minutes later, Meryl was heading to her car, garment bag in hand. There was something about the dress that intrigued her, but she just couldn’t put her finger on it. Oh well, she thought to herself, I’m sure it will come to me eventually. Departing the parking lot, she merged into LA traffic and headed back to the hotel. She made a mental note to take pictures of the gown and send them to Jenna, just as she had promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorogaya = darling or sweetheart  
> Printsessa = princess


	4. Chapter 4

She had noticed him briefly talking to Kristi on the mezzanine level, but didn’t want to let on in front of her skating friends. Some of them were really worried for her, dancing with Maks again after his very recent press snafus. But she always smiled back, “there’s nothing to be concerned about, he and I are friends, and everything is good.” There was one person she was glad couldn’t be present tonight; thank goodness for last minute wedding preparations. She honestly thought that if Charlie had been there with her, he would have left Maks in a heap on the floor, height difference be damned.

Looking up, she smiled at the colleagues around her, trying to stay engaged in small talk as much as she could so she wouldn’t appear distracted. She knew the Shibutanis were dying to meet him, especially Maia. Michelle Kwan had asked her questions about him earlier when they had arrived. She made sure she always smiled, always spoke gently and positively about him, without sounding like she was gushing. She was an ace when it came to putting on an appearance for appearances sake – not that she was lying, or trying to be fake. Call it more of a protective shield.

Evan had been keeping pretty close to her so far that evening; she had a feeling Charlie may have called him, requesting that he “keep an eye on things”. Who was she kidding? More likely, Charlie gave Evan direct orders that under no circumstances should she be anywhere near Maks, except for when they had to dance. It was good to have friends looking out for her, even if she thought it was a bit over the top.

Suddenly, she felt an arm go gently around her waist, and she saw that it was Evan. She gave him a questioning look, and he answered her by briefly casting his eyes towards the staircase. She looked over and saw Kristi coming down the stairs, escorted by Maks. She willed herself the strength to simply smile, and stay composed, not wanting to draw attention to anything or anyone….but boy, was it tough. He had on a beautiful silk suit of sapphire blue. His hair was a little longer than usual and he had a day or two’s worth of growth on his face. At any other time, in any other place, she would be grinning from ear to ear and getting ready to run to him and throw herself into his arms, but that wasn’t going to happen. No, not tonight. She tried not to stare, but it was difficult. He was so amazingly handsome.

Kristi and Maks stepped off the staircase and made their way over to the group. Meryl stayed where she was, smiling, as Kristi took the reins and introduced Maks to everyone. He was cordial and genteel, smiling and shaking hands with the men, and kissing the hands of each lady. When at last Kristi came to her and Evan, he gave him a strong handshake, and Meryl couldn’t help noticing that the two men held their glance with each other a bit longer than with the others. 

Suddenly, Kristi laughed a bit, saying “….and Maks, I think you’ve met Meryl Davis before”. Maks looked at Meryl and held her eyes with a smile that lit up his face. She knew that smile.

“Miss Davis,” he said, taking a step back and then bowing. He reached for her hand. “It’s lovely to see you again” He leaned over and kissed it, never taking his eyes off of hers.

”Good evening, Mr. Chmerkovskiy” she tilted her head, and lowered her eyes, addressing him in Russian. For a single second, it almost felt like they were the only two in the room.

Meryl suddenly heard someone clearing his throat, and saw Maks stand quickly upright. Seeing that it was Evan, Maks turned his attention to Scott Hamilton, who was immediately to Evan’s right, and started a conversation. The others, quite mesmerized by what they had witnessed a few moments earlier, began chatting as well. Kristi took a few steps over to Meryl, and took her by the arm.

“Let’s get a drink before heading into dinner”, leading her away from the group and over to one of the portable bars in the foyer. She ordered a glass of white wine from the bartender, and then whispered to her friend. “So, what the heck happened just now?”

“Sparkling water with lemon, please” Meryl said to the bartender, and then turned to Kristi who was staring her down. “What?” she said, putting her hands up. She was fully aware of what her colleague was inquiring about, but didn’t want to play along.

Kristi let out an exasperated sigh and started to laugh. “You know, some of us have not been around the two of you, but you forget….I’m not one of them”. Meryl took her drink from the bar and put a dollar in the tip jar. She shrugged her shoulders.

“Things are…different…between us now. I just want to relax and have a good time, and perform a great dance, and…..that’s about it.” She took a sip from her glass. 

Kristi nodded her head before speaking again; “I- ah had heard that they’ve been dating”, she said. She watched Meryl’s face remain composed as she glanced over to her skating friends, chatting with Maks. Suddenly she heard an outtake of breath.

“Yep.” Kristi suddenly heard her say. “Like I said, things have changed” . She almost thought she saw the light go out of Meryl’s eyes. And then the bright, smiling Meryl was back, touching her on the shoulder. “I’m good, Kristi. Really.”

The two friends started back to their group.

“For what it’s worth, he couldn’t keep his eyes off you when we were up there” Kristi said, glancing up at the mezzanine. “Just sayin’”

“Thanks, Kris” Meryl answered, keeping her eyes on the crowd they were fast approaching. She noticed that a couple of people were missing from the group and Michelle saw the question on her face. “The Shibs and Scott and some others headed into the ballroom to find out where we’re sitting for dinner. You guys ready to go in?”

“Ah….sure” Meryl said tentatively, trying not to look obvious as she searched for Maks. Suddenly, Evan appeared at her side, offering his arm. “Ready to go, Mer?” he asked. She was about to take his arm when she heard a voice behind her.

“Thanks, bro, but I’ve got this” It was Maks. “After all, she is my dance partner.” He came up and stood in front of the two. Evan shook his head; he knew it was time to back off a little.

“No problem, Maks.” He extended his hand, and Maks shook it. He glanced quickly at Meryl. “See you inside”

Meryl grinned, looking at him “Couldn’t resist playing the ‘she’s my partner’ card, could you?”

“Well,” Maks said, looking suddenly shy. “I don’t get to say it much anymore, so I’ll take it when I can get it”.

“Me too” she answered, and then decided to be a bit playful. “So,” she slowly spinned around “What do you think?”

Maks pretended he was thinking about it, “Hmmmm…” he mused. Meryl punched him in the arm.

“Thanks a lot!” He still loved to tease her.

“You, my sweet lady, are too gorgeous for words” He offered his arm and she accepted.

“Thank you, kind sir”. They started towards the ballroom doors.

“By the way, nice earrings” Maks said. She blushed a little and then looked up to him and smiled, putting her other hand on his arm.

“Thanks. They were a perfect match for my dress. Someone special gave them to me” He smiled down at her, covering her hand with his own. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. 

“You look so beautiful. And you’ll always be special to me.” He kissed her on the cheek.

She looked up at him, and saw the love in his eyes. She smiled back, letting him know without words that she felt the same. And walking into that ballroom that night, they both knew that no matter where each of them were in their lives, whether they were with another person or not, that they had a connection for the ages. Theirs was a special love, a special bond, and no one could ever take that away from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The earrings Meryl wore in this story were the same ones she wore at GMA and Live with Kelly and Michael the morning after they won Season 18 of DWTS. They are aquamarine stones in a fan design. I genuinely do not know where they came from or if someone gifted them to her. For the sake of the storyline, I presumed that Maks gave them to her as a gift when they won the Mirror Ball Trophy.


End file.
